Konoha Rangers
by kuroemonew
Summary: Bagaimanakah aksi Konoha Rangers mengalahkan Orochi si pengacau ?
1. Prolog ? Perkenalan Cast

==Konoha Ranger==

Author : Kuroemonew a.k.a Kuro a.k.a Hoshie a.k.a Haneul

Genre : Humor, Parodi

Rating : eNCe ! #pllaaakkkk ! kaga deng yang bener eS Uw alias Semua Umurrr ! eh, tapi anak – anak dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca karena ff ini benar – benar TIDAK mendidik ==a

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Penistaan terhadap chara

Disclaimer :Semua karakter milik abang Kishimoto dan bukan milik saya …. Huweeeee~ *kuro pundung di pojokan*

Cast :

Gaara : Ranger Merah. Pemimpin dari Konoha Ranger. Selalu berusaha 'stay cool' namun pada akhirnya malah 'tergoda'(?) oleh Naruto dan Lee sehingga jadi terlihat konyol *kuro ditempeleng penganut Gaaraisme* =,= Sehari – hari dia bekerja sebagai tukang bangunan di Sunna Corp.

Sasuke : Ranger Biru. Co-captain Konoha Ranger. Selalu terlihat pendiam dan bila diajak bicara hanya menjawab 'Hn' atau bicara ala kadarnya. Kelakuannya yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat cool dan mempunyai banyak penggemar. Padahal di balik semua itu alasan dia tidak mau bicara adalah karena su…..mmmpphhhhh *kuro langsung dibekep Sasuke …. – kuro jadi kesenengan- XDD*Sehari – hari dia berupa(?) pelajar di Konoha Gakuen

Lee : Ranger Hijau. Ranger paling aneh dan gaje ==ll dia selalu berkelakuan aneh, mata duitan, dan selalu promosi barang dagangannya setiap saat. Namun, dia ranger yang terkenal akan kekuatan bela dirinya. Sehari – hari bekerja sebagai pedagang lepet keliling kampong.

Naruto : Ranger Kuning. Ranger paling cerah ceria dan ribut *sesuai dengan warnanya* dia adalah orang yang entah mengapa nempel banget sama sasuke *kuro cemburu ='3'=* dan selalu berkelakuan bodoh dan gaje. Selalu mengompor – ngompori teman – teman yang lain untuk berkelakuan aneh. Dia adalah teman sekelas Sasuke.

Neji : Ranger Putih. Dia adalah penggemar Rhoma Irama akut XDD sehingga ,,, ya begitulah kkk~. Sehari – hari dia bekerja sebagai penjaga sekolah Konoha Gakuen

Shikamaru : Ahli strategi Konoha Ranger. Dialah otak dibalik semua keberhasilan Konoha Ranger mengalahkan musuh – terlihat bersama Kakashi di markas Konoha Ranger.

Kakashi : 'Pengasuh' Konoha Ranger. Dialah yang memilih semua anggota Konoha Ranger. Sehari – hari muncul sebagai wali kelas Sasuke dan Naruto

Tsunade : Master Konoha Ranger. Dialah yang member berbagai macam misi kepada Konoha Ranger melalui layar besar di markas Konoha Ranger.

Orochi : Musuh bebuyutan Konoha Ranger. Berambisi menguasai dunia dan selalu berusaha menghancurkan Konoha Ranger.

Akatsuki : Organisasi yang terdiri dari beberapa pembunuh bayaran miskin *kuro diarak rame – rame sama Akatsuki* yang dipimpin oleh ayah Pain dan bunda Konan XD

lanjut kaga ? lanjut ya lanjut *kuro maksa*... kkkkkkk~ XD


	2. Chapter 1  How they meet each other

==Konoha Ranger==

Author : Kuroemonew a.k.a Kuro a.k.a Hoshie a.k.a Haneul

Genre : Humor, Parodi

Rating : eNCe ! #pllaaakkkk ! kaga deng yang bener eS Uw alias Semua Umurrr ! eh, tapi anak – anak dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca karena ff ini benar – benar TIDAK mendidik ==a

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Penistaan terhadap chara XD

Disclaimer :Semua karakter milik abang Kishimoto dan bukan milik saya …. Huweeeee~ *kuro pundung di pojokan*

Summary : Bagaimana aksi Konoha Ranger melawan si tukang onar Orochi ?

Chapter 1 "How they meet each other"

Hari itu adalah hari dimana semua ini dimulai …..

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Seperti biasanya, di tempat konstruksi bangunan, semua karyawan sibuk melakukan tugas mereka masing – masing. Sang mandor mengawasi anak buahnya yang pada hari ini terlihat bekerja dengan baik. Sang mandor melihat ke sekeliling dan dia melihat sosok yang sungguh menyakitkan mata dan membuat hatinya panas. Dia melihat salah satu karyawannya yang berambut merah sedang tertidur pulas di atas tumpukan batu.

"Gaara ! Apa – apaan kau ini ! Cepat bangun dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu !" sang mandor meneriaki pemuda itu pake toa =A=

"Aaaaahhh~ apaan sih … berisik ! Lagi tidur juga." Gaara malah memalingkan badannya dan membelakangi sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Gaaaarrrraaaaaa ! Bangun sekarang juga ! Dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu !" Sang mandor mulai murka dan melemparinya dengan kursi

"Hwwaaaa ! Urusai ! Bisa diam tid …." Perkataan Gaara yang akhirnya terbangun karena ada kursi yang nyangkut(?) dikepalanya langsung terpotong karena dia sadar siapakah yang telah disuruhnya diam. "Eh, Temari … ehehehe~" umpatannya pun berganti senyuman gaje nan aneh.

"Apa ?" sahut sang mandor yang ternyata bernama Temari itu.

"Ahaha …. Tidak apa kok.. eh, cuacanya bagus ya untuk tidur siang " Gaara pun menjawab dengan asal.

"Kkkaaauuu …." Bhuak ! Dhhuuaakkk ! 2 hantaman berhasil mendarat di kedua mata Gaara

"Adduuuuhhh~"

"Itu adalah pelajaran bagimu ! Ingat ! Kalau kau bukan anak teman ayah, kau sudah kupecat ! Sekarang selesaiakan pekerjaanmu !Dan jangan panggil aku Temari di tempat kerja ! panggil aku bos !*Temari jahat ammiirrr*" mandor Temari langsung pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengawasi karyawan yang lain.

"Sudah selesai kok kerjaan bagianku …. Emang mau disuruh ngapain lagi .." Gaara menggerutu sambil cari – cari kerjaan lain.

'Uuuuuhhhh~ tiap hari kerja, dimarahin Temari, dihantam Temari, sampai tempat kos ketemu Temari lagi …. Dianiaya Temari llaaggiiii …. Uuuuhhhhhh~ kenapa hidupku penuh dengannya ? pengen rasanya punya kegiatan lain selain itu … biar ga dianiaya sama nenek lampir yang cerewet sejak dalam kandungan … uuugghhh Ya Tuhan .. beri aku satu kegiatan lain yang tak ada hubungannya dengan nenek lampir itu' sedang asik – asiknya mengeluh dalam hati tiba – tiba.

BBlleetttaaakkk !

"Ammmpppuuunnn Temari ! Aku ga bilang kamu itu nenek lampir kok … kamu canttiikkk banggeett kayak Nini Towok … eh maksudku kamu cantik banget melebihi personil – personil Morning Musume ituu~ sampe – sampe aku terpesona …. Bener deehh ! I lop yu puulll~!" spontan Gaara berbicara seperti itu dengan volume yang cukup besar untuk didengarkan sebagian besar karyawan Sunna Corp disitu setelah merasakan ada suatu benda yang nimpuk dirinya tepat di kepalanya yang dikiranya Temari murka karena gerutuannya dalam hati itu.

"Ccciiieeeeee~ suit … suiittt….. Gaara ternyata poling in lop sama mandor kita …" ucapan Gaara tadi langsung disambut oleh sorak sorai dan siulan karyawan lainnya yang mendengar perkataan gaara tadi.

Gaara yang tersadar apa yang telah dia ucapkan langsung menyangkal "Bbuuukkaaaaannnn ! bbuukkaaann itu maksudkuu !"

"Sudahlah Gaara …. Kau uda ngaku kok tadi …" goda salah satu temannya.

"Buukkaaannn~"

"Emm … bos .. para karyawan jadi ribut begini gara – gara kelakuan Gaara tadi. Bagaimana ini ?" Tanya Hinata, asisten Temari.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja .. " jawab Temari singkat

'Uuuhhh … apaan sih yang menimpaku ini ?' batin Gaara sambil mencari – cari benda yang menimpanya tadi. Dan ia berhasil menemukan surat dalam beton eh botol yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Gaara si tukang bangunan' Lalu Gaara langsung cepat – cepat membuka surat itu.

"Waahhh … benar – benar berkah dari langit nih" gumam Gaara tersenyum setelah membaca surat misterius itu.

Twweeeeeuuu ! Twweeeuuuu ! bel Konoha Gakuen berbunyi *wuuiihh belnya unikk XD*

"Kemana sihhh tuh pantat ayaaamm ? Jam segini belom dateng !" gerutu sorang anak berambut Duren yang terlihat gelisah di kelas.

"Heeiii ! Naruto ! Ke mana sih si Sasuke-kun ku ? kok belom dateng ? Apa dia sakit jadi ga masuk sekolah ? Adudududuh~ Sasuke …. Kenapa dirimu segitunya ga ketemu aku sehari aja langsung sakitt … kau merindukanku ya ? Aduuhh maafkan aku …aku membuatmu bla ..bla… bla.." interogasi seorang cewek terganjen di sekolah yang bernama Sakura *kuro langsung dihantam penggemar Sakura * kepada Naruto.

"Kangen ma kamu ? Kangen ma aku kaleee…" ujar Ino, salah satu penggemar Sasuke juga *kuro : Sasuke ternyata banyak penghalang diantara kita …kkkk~ XD*

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

Naruto yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan – kelakuan Sakura dan Ino pun langsung berbicara "Oh ya ! Sasuke kan lagi di UKS ! Dia lagi sakit panas ! Aduuhh kasihan sekali tadi mukanya pucat pasi kayaknya dia butuh disuapi tuh"

"Kyyaaaaaaa ! Sasuukkeeeee !"Duo Sasuke-holic tak termasuk author Kuro langsung berlari histeris ke UKS

"Eh lu kaga ikut ?" Tanya Naruto pada Kuro

"Kaga .." jawab thor Kuro singkat

"Eh … lu kan Sasu – holic knapa kaga ikut ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena aku tau kata – katamu hanya kebohongan semata" author Kuro langsung rada puitis

"Emang lu tau Sasuke di mana ?"

"Tau laahhh~"

"Di mana ?"

"Dia kan selalu di hatiku …. Kkkkkkkkk~" author Kuro langsung pergi sambil ketawa – ketawa gaje ninggal Naruto yang lg melongo bgitu aja.

==back 2 story

Taappp ! tap ! tap ! BBrraaakkk !

"Assalamualaikum !" Sasuke masuk kelas dengan tergopoh – gopoh *emang apaan sih tergopoh – gopoh ? thor Kuro bingung sendiri ==a*

"Waalaikumsalam~" jawab seluruh warga kelas.

Sasuke yang menyadari ternyata belum ada guru yang masuk, langsung aja nyelonong duduk di tempat duduknya *ya iyalah orang mau duduk ya di tempat duduk*

"Eh Sas, tumben telat, bangun kesiangan ?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Waa … kok bangun kesiangan ? ngapain aja semalem ? Ngegame ?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Wuuiiiiihhhh ! Ngegame ga ajak – ajak ! Kan aku pengen ikutan " Naruto mulai kumat manjanya sama Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke *perasaan Sasuke jawabnya 'Hn' terus … kasihan Naruto ck ==a*

"Wooiii … ada guru datang !"

Spontan seluruh murid langsung menuju tempat duduknya masing – masing dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pura – pura sedang belajar. Semua murid menanti dengan rasa was – was karena ini adalah jam pelajaran wali kelas mereka yang terkenal galak. Namun, mereka semua merasa asing dengan sosok yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Karena, yang masuk bukan mereka melainkan pemuda yang berambut keperakan dan menggunakan masker, 'obsesi geng motor kali' piker salah satu murid di situ.

"Assalamualaikum murid – murid … mungkin saya masih asing di sekolah ini, karena saya adalah guru baru di sini nama saya Kakashi dan ,,,,, bla.. bla….bla…bla….." guru baru itu mulai mengenalkan dirinya.

"Pssstt … Naruto … bicara apa sih tuh ketua geng motor ?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto

"Kaga tau … ga mudeng … maskernya tuh yang bikin suaranya ga jelas …" jawab Naruto.

"Eh, ngomong – ngomong kenapa ya dia pake masker ?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Bibirnya jontor kali ….. kkkkkk~ XD" jawab Naruto asal.

"Ahahahahaha~" Kiba ikut – ikutan ketawa..

Pleettaakkk ! Ppleettaakk !

2 buah kapur berhasil memerahkan masing – masing dahi Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian berdua diam ! Hormati yang berbicara di depan !" guru baru itu menegur Kiba dan Naruto..

"Iya sensei~" jawab Kiba dan Naruto kompak.

"Baiklah … sampai di mana tadi ? Oh ya, saya adalah guru baru pengganti guru lama kalian yang kini sudah pindah ….."

"Euummm Sensei, kalau boleh tahu, sensei yang lama pindah ke mana?" Tanya salah satu siswi sambil takut – takut *tak usah takut …kakashi ga nggigit kok~ cuman menjilat XD*

"Pindah ke alam baka…" jawab Kakashi sambil senyum garing *senyum basah aja sekalian XD*

Seketika … seisi kelas langsung diam membeku ….

"Langsung aja kita mulai pelajaran ya ,,," akhirnya Kakashi-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran yang menjemukan bersama Kakashi *thor Kuro ditempeleng Kakashi* akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba.

"Hwaaaa …. Akhirnya …. Kelar juga jam pelajaran dari ketua geng motor itu …ke kantin yuk Sasuke ! ayo kita melepas penat dari ketua geng motor yang aneh itu …. Kkkkk~" kata Naruto sambil menarik paksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke kantin. Namun, tiba – tiba …..

Jlleeeeebbbb ! Jllleeeeebbbb !

2 anak panah melesat persis di depan wajah mereka dan menancap di pintu kelas mereka. Dan sebuak surat terlihat diikatkan pada masing – masing anak panah. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung melepaskan surat itu dari anak panahnya dan membaca kedua surat itu dengan seksama. Dan Naruto tiba – tiba merebut salah satu surat itu.

"Waaahhh … surat ini untukku … dan yang sedang kau baca itu pasti untukmu kan Sasuke ? dan isinya …." Lalu Naruto membaca suratnya perlahan, dan ia membaca dengan heran.

"Hei ! bagaimana ini Sasuke ? Kau akan menurutinya ? ….. Sasukeee ! hheeiiiii ! Saaaasssuuukkkeee bagaimana iinniii ? Ssaasuukkeee !"

"Hn,"

"Lleeeppeeettt ! Lleeeppeettt ! Lepet enak .. manis …. Muraaahhh … Siapa mau belii ?"

Pagi – pagi Lee si pedagang Lepet menjajakan Lepetnya keliling kampung.

"Lepetnya buuu ….. ayo mumpung masih anget … enak, bergizi, sehat, dan murah …"

Seperti biasa, Lee mangkal di depan pos ronda Rt 1 Rw IV dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, laler – laler pun datang mengerubuti barang dagangannya.

"Adduuuuhhh …. Apaan sih kalian …. Dilarang makan gratis barang daganganku ini ! Dhasar ! tak punya uang berani – beraninya makan lepetku ini ! Aku tau kalo lepetku ini enak .. tapi jangan menghalalkan segala cara begini dong !" Lee yang sedang asyik memarahi laler – laler yang merupakan satu – satunya pelanggan tetap lepetnya itu tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda berambut nanas menghampirinya.

"Eh bang, lagi ngapain ngomong sendiri ?" ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu

"Ini lho … laler – laler pada ga mau bayar … padahal uda tiap hari dia makan gratis lepet gue …" jawab Lee yang masih sibuk dengan laler – lalernya.

"oohhh … eh bang udah jualan lepet berapa lama ?" tanya si rambut nanas lagi tapi sekarang pake nyomot lepet dengan santainya.

"Baru 3 bulan bang … " jawab Lee yang masih tetap sibuk dengan laler – lalernya.

"Ooohhh … laris kaga bang jualannya ?" tanya rambut nanas sambil ngambil lepet trus dimasukin ke tasnya.

"Alhamdulillah … banyak … tapi kebanyakan dari mereka kaga mau bayar .." jawab Lee yang sekarang sibuk masang lem laler di gerobak lepetnya.

"Oooohh … lha kenapa mereka kaga mau bayar bang ?" ujar rambut nanas sambil tetep masukin lepet – lepet ke dalam tasnya.

"Katanya sih sampe mereka pulang mereka langsung mules – mules saking enaknya lepet buatan gue kali ya ….." jawab Lee pede sambil sibuk masang racun laler (?) di lepet – lepetnya.

"Waaahh … iya kali bang … gara – gara lepetnya enak … trus abang mau ke mana nih ?" tanya rambut nanas sambil terus nilep lepet lebih banyak lagi.

"Ini .. mau ke erte 2 .. mau ikut ?" tanya Lee sambil nyemprot pestisida ke laler – laler biar pada langsung kleger .

"Wah … kaga deh bang ane mau ke erte 4 … makasih ya bang … ane pergi dulu …" pamit rambut nanas sambil dadadada gaje.

"Okkee … ati – ati ya …."

Akhirnya, Lee melanjutkan perjalanannya ke erte 2

"Leeppeeettt … sapa mau belii ?"

"Saya bang, beli satu" ujar seorang anak kecil

"Beli yang mana ?" tawar Lee

"Beli yang paling lengket bang" jawab si anak

"Hah ?" Lee terheran – heran "Yang lengket ? buat apa ?"

"Buat njebak laler lah … namanya juga lem laler … gimana sih abang ini jualan lem laler kok malah bingung sendiri" kata anak kecil itu

"Maaf dek … saya jualnya lepet, bukan lem laler …"

"Lhoo …. Mana lepetnya klo gitu ? kok adanya Cuma lem laler .."

"Ini lem biar laler yang suka makan gratis lepet saya ga langsung pergi dek … biar dia saya tahan dulu trus ntar ditagih satu – satu lalernya buat bayar lepet yang uda mereka makan …pinter kan dek .." jelas Lee panjang lebar tinggi

"Haaa ? Ide macam apa tu ? Lha trus kalo ngaku jual lepet mana lepetnya ?"

"Iniiii …." Kata Lee sambil tunjuk – tunjuk gerobaknya.

"Kaga ada …. Adanya Cuma lem laler bang …makanya kalo jualan liat baik – baik !" ujar anak kecil yang ga jadi beli itu.

Perkataan anak itu membuat Lee melihat kea rah gerobaknya.

"Masya Allah ! Kemana lepet – lepet ane ?" Lee mengaduk – aduk isi gerobaknya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah surat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dan ia membaca surat itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Nanananana~ Judi ! twweeeoooott !" sebuah suara cempreng nan aneh menghiasi suasana Konoha Gakuen di sore hari.

Neji, seorang penjaga sekolah di Konoha Gakuen sedang asyik menyapu sambil ndengerin empitri lagu – lagu karya bang Roma. Sesekali ia menyapu sambil joget – joget ala bang Roma … yyyeeeeaaaahhh ! *thor kuro : ngapain sih lu Ji ? lama – lama bukan Neji lagi tapi jadi Narji dah*

"Hei manusia ….. jong jing jong jing ! Hormatilah ibum …" Gguubbrraaaakkk ! Neji yang lagi asyik ngelap kaca langsung kepleset dan akhirnya jatuh … =,=

"Woooiiii ! Apaan sih ? bikin ane kepleset aja !Padahal gaya ane udah pas banget sama bang Rhoma !" Neji langsung marah – marah sambil mencari – cari tersangka yang membuatnya terjatuh. Setelah tahu dan menemukan tersangkanya …

"Ehhh ,,, ente yang buat ane jatuh jempalitan ha ?" Neji marah – marah pada secarik kertas tak berdosa *XD* dan udah kucel yang ia temukan.

"Dhasar !" Neji lalu memungut kertas itu dan membaca isi kertasnya. Dan entah mengapa setelah ia membacanya, Neji langsung ganti pakaian dan dandan rapi dan buru – buru pergi menuju suatu tempat.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

gomen kuro buat baka =,=

yang penting ...

RnR please~ ^^ demi kebaikan kuro juga ,,,, =D

Oh ya makasih yg udah nge-review kemarin ^^ mkasih bgt, kuro terharu baca review dari teman" T^To ternyata ada juga yg baca ff kuro =) *maklum ff pertama* sankyu minna~ ^^


End file.
